


Reasons

by dodecahedrons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Summer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Bonnefoy has been coerced into attending a summer-long, LGBT-friendly art camp. While that sounds good and all, there's a few factors that has him stressing - he's trans, and he's not sure how his dorm mate is going to respond to that. But when his dorm mate - a certain Arthur Kirkland - ends up being another trans guy, things start to seem a lot more hopeful for the summer! </p><p>...Until they don't.</p><p>From then on, Francis is determined to find any worth the summer. But he's not entirely convinced that's possible. No one really is. No one, except for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Francis! It'll be fun! Don't make me do this alone!"

Francis groaned, glancing over at the boy beside him. He had been relentlessly bothering him for at least ten minutes about this program he saw advertized at the local library. Something to do with various art forms and the like. Apparently, because he were the "most artistic" friend of his group, he automatically had to go to any art program that the others found. It was practically an unwritten law, and not one Francis had ever voted into play willingly.

"Come on, Toni. You know you're only doing it to make me do it."

"Okay, so what if I am? You need to get out more! Besides, how bad can it be?" the boy whos actual name was Antonio - sighed, lying back on the grassy hill they were relaxing on. "It's cheap, the supplies are already there for you, and it's not like you'll have that hard of a time adjusting to an artistic atmosphere. I mean, look at yourself. When was the last time you didn't have paint somewhere on you?"

Francis chose to ignore the probably rhetoric request for him to look at himself, already knowing there was paint on his hands and arms and probably in his hair. He did make a good point, but we wasn't really sure if he should go to the art program anyway. It was kind of out of his way... That, and it meant basically performing for a bunch of people he didn't know.

"I don't even go to this library, Toni. It's way out of my way," he commented, moving to lie down next to him. "I mean, as tempting as it sounds, I'd rather not spend money on gas to drive half an hour to and from the library every day. I barely make enough extra cash to drive to and from work as is, and that's only 10 minute round trip daily. We're talking an hour here. Every day."

"You clown, do you think I didn't realize that?" Antonio responded, turning his head a bit to face Francis.

"It seems like a forgettable thing," Francis jokingly deadpanned, turning his head as he spoke, crossing an arm across his own torso as he did so. "Just like that one time you conveniently forgot that you "left your wallet at home" by the time we were halfway to an amusement park two hours away, on a trip you said you'd pay for?"

"Okay, I admit, that one wasn't as realized as I'd hoped for it to be," he chuckled, his eyes squinting as the smile lingered. "But I promise. I have all the details worked out for this. The program is advertized at the library, but it's actually being run through a college around there. There's some unoccupied dorms that they're letting students use over the summer!"

Francis was all but thrilled at the mention of dorms. "Toni, no. I know you mean well but... dorms and I probably wouldn't mix all that well. I mean... you know, right?"

"Of course. That's why I personally asked the head of the event about the housing situation. Francis, you're not gonna believe this, but the head of the event is actually one of those people who make safe places for LGBT kids, y'know? It's pretty nice!"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Francis took a breath and sat up.

"Toni, are you telling me you found an LGBT art camp?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?"

"Probably not, no."

"In that case, yes." Antonio sat up sharply as he spoke, pulling his bag that had been previously lazily strewn at his side into his lap as he unzipped it. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I grabbed a flier. It has all the information on it! I also got the number of the event organizer, so you can talk to her and everything!"

"I... How long have you been gathering all this information?" Francis offhandedly asked as he skimmed the small paragraphs of information on the paper. It seemed real, but it also seemed a little too good to be true. "...Wait. Wait, hold on."

"Hm?"

"The flier says that the camp starts June 5th."

"Yeah, and?"

"That's tomorrow, Toni," he stated, looking up at his friend over the top of the paper with suspicious eyes. In response, the boy shrugged rather exaggeratedly.

"Hm. Odd. I guess you'd better hope your good old friend Antonio ever so graciously signed you up already, or else you might not have a spot," he said in a every sing-song fashion. At that, Francis gently set the flier on the ground and stared blankly at him.

"You asshole," he murmered, a smirk creeping it's way onto his lips.

"I knew you wanted in," he chuckled. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow? We need to be there by 10, so I figure with time for breakfast and everything..."

Francis sighed, grabbing the pamphlet and shoving it in his hoodie pocket. "Fine. 8 tomorrow. But you're driving."

"Oi, I already knew that," he chuckled.

With that, Antonio glanced down at his phone and pressed the home button, clicking his tongue and hissing out a soft "fuck" when he noticed the time. He began to hurriedly gather his things and shove them into his open bag, leaving Francis to just kind of. Watch.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Dad said if I wanna go, I have to do a whole buttload of chores before we leave. I kind of pushed most of them off to today," he responded, an awkward laugh gracing his speech. "I really need to get a move on, or else you'll be stuck with the gas bill."

"God, you idiot," Francis chuckled, rising to his feet and stretching his back. "I'd better get home too. I have some things I have to take care of before tomorrow, as well."

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Antonio nodded, giving Francis an awkward, unprecidented fistbump (that he was in no way prepared for) as he stood before starting to walk away. Francis watched him as he walked off, kind of smiling as he did so.

On the inside though, he was kind of working himself up.

Staying at an LGBT art camp all summer? It seemed too good to be true...

He probably wouldn't get another chance to go to a camp like this. He had better make the best of it!

...But how was he supposed to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey okay! So... I haven't been that active in the Hetalia fandom in a very long time, and the longest Hetalia work I've ever done has been deleted from my FF.n page. (It was Blood Red Sauce, if any of you ever read that. I hope none of you have though. It was bad.)
> 
> I apologize if anything I write is OOC and I'm always open for criticism! I'm kind of writing them a bit as my own, though, rather than as popular fanon tropes for them. I dunno. I'm gonna keep their core personalities in tact, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, yeah I hope you enjoy this trainwreck of a plotbunny!


	2. Chapter 2

_Some_ empty dorm rooms is what Antonio had said, but he didn't specify how many were "some". It seemed like it was an entirely new semester at the college they were at rather than a summer art program. He was beginning to think that students might've been somewhat immediately kicked out of their dorms at the end of the actual school year to prepare for this.

As they walked onto campus, Antonio graciously took every free things some of the event hosts were giving out to the kids. Francis was keeping his head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone he could.

"Oh, come on, Francis," Antonio commented after a few moments of silence, his voice muffled by the cotton candy both in his mouth and stuck to his lips. "You haven't taken a single thing! There's so much!"

"That's not exactly what I'm here for, mon ami," Francis muttered in response, tucking his head down a bit more as some girls he could only describe as Aesthetic Art Students brushed passed him. "I just want to find the head of the event and find out where my dorm is. I don't like walking around with everything in my bag."

"Ugh, you're a killjoy, Francis," Antonio hummed in response, a grin toying his sticky lips as he took another bite from his cotton candy. "Come on. We have to head inside to find her."

"Inside?" Francis groaned. "That's... There are so many parts to this building. How do we know where to go? Shouldn't she be outside?"

Antonio tsk'ed. "Francis, calm down. You're over-thinking. We just have to head inside the main building, it's not a big deal."

"That's easy for you to say," Francis muttered as the building Antonio was seemingly talking about came into view. "You're a cis guy, who will probably have no problems with his roommate. I just want to see if I get an asshole of a roommate or not as soon as possible."

"I hate to break it to you, my friend," Antonio spoke carefully as they started to take the steps, "But you probably won't know who your roommate is until later today. I doubt they're as eager as you to lock themself in a room."

"Well, I guess that means I'll stake claim of the room first, then," Francis stuck his tongue out in response as he placed a hand on the large, oak door, pushing it open with a bit more ease than he'd expected.

"Oh! Antonio, I'm so glad you could make it!" came a rather high voice from inside. The source of the voice wasn't immediately obvious to Francis, but Antonio walked forward confidently.

"Ah, hola Señorita Héderváry," Antonio hummed, a polite look on his face. Francis continued forward until he saw the Miss Héderváry in question, humming and raising an eyebrow when he saw her. She was a rather nice looking woman (not in his taste though, seeing as he wasn't into women at all). She was also about the same height as Francis. She maybe had an inch on him.

Right when he saw her, she saw him as well, though. With a quick turn (that sent her light brown hair fluttering a bit), she walked toward him.

"Ah! This must be Francis, no?" the woman - Miss Héderváry? - inquired of him. He blinked and stuttered out a quick 'yes' before she stepped forward and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. "Ah! Wonderful! Your friend has told me so much about you!"

"Has he?" Francis deadpanned, shooting a glare at said friend over the woman's shoulder. He should've known that Antonio would talk to whoever was running the event extensively about him.

"Ah, yes, he has! Wonderful things, too. I assume you're not here to get to know me, though," she hummed, letting go of Francis's hand and turning around, making her way toward a table placed at the side of the rather wide corridor they were currently in. "You're here for your schedule and your dorm, right?"

"Um... yes," he nodded, very awkwardly. "So uh... these _things_ he's told you?"

"We've set you up with a dorm mate accordingly," she nodded, shuffling through various papers and clipboards scattered across the table.

"Which means...?" he asked hesitantly.

"You'll see," she chirped, finding a paper and holding it up to look at for a second. "Ah... So, your dorm room is going to be in the right building, on the fourth floor. It's number 423," she read off. After staring at the paper for a bit longer, she grabbed a key off the table and walked back over to Francis, holding the two items out. Francis took them with vaguely shaking hands. "Here's your schedule and key."

"Ah... thank you, Miss..." he trailed off, already forgetting her name.

"Ah! You can call me Miss Elizabeta. Much easier than remembering Héderváry, no?" she smiled. Francis nodded and gave a soft, awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I guess."

Miss Elizabeta nodded in response, her smiling widening just a tad. "Alright, well! I don't want to keep you here. Why don't you head up and unpack? Tomorrow's going to be quite a busy day, so you should take today to get to know the campus!"

"Alright..." Francis nodded, folding the paper up and sticking it in his jeans pocket.

Antonio wandered back to Francis as he neared the door. Once they were out of the building (and out of earshot of Miss Elizabeta), Antonio placed a hand on Francis's shoulder and grinned. "Isn't she cool?"

"I guess," Francis shrugged. "She's pretty. I can only imagine how many kids already have a thing for her."

"That's the first thing you thought of?" Antonio mused, stopping Francis with his arm before he could wander past the right turn. "Come on. This isn't elementary school. Most kids here will probably be much more interested in the obviously not-heterosexual students around them than the appealing teachers."

"Not everyone here is going to be not-heterosexual, first of all," Francis responded, looking at the key in his hand as he walked. "Second of all, you can check out other students while having a thing for a teacher. One is obviously something that could happen while the other is a pure fantasy."

"Slow down, pal," the brunette chuckled. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"So what if I am?" Francis grinned. After a moment though, the grin fell from his face. Antonio noticed, but decided to say nothing. After a minute or so of walking in silence, they reached the entrance to the right dorm hall.

"Alright, well," Antonio spoke up. "This is where I leave you to go up and do your thing. I'll grab you free shit if I can, and I guess I'll text you later so we can meet up for dinner?"

"Only if you're paying," Francis hummed, turning to watch as Antonio already started to walk back.

"Of course, my friend," the brunette called over his shoulder. "I'll text you."

"'Kay," he responded, watching Antonio walk for a bit longer before pushing the doors to the dorm hall open. The inside of the building appeared the same as the other, only the main hallway was a bit more narrow and had a few necessity rooms branching off of it. Laundry, a stairwell, elevators, extra storage lockers you could pay for... this is not what he expected a dorm building to be like at all.

He pressed the up button for the elevator, rocking on his heels impatiently, shifting the weight of the bag on his shoulder as he waited. Finally, after a few moments, the elevator gave that familiar 'ding', and he was able to get on. He pulled the paper out of his pocket to double check his dorm information, making sure to get the right floor number before hitting any buttons.

Finally, the elevator began to rise, and the doors opened at floor four. Francis dropped the bag from his shoulder and began to almost drag it behind him as he watched the dorm numbers count two's on the left side of the hallway. Soon enough, he reached room 423 - located all the way at the end of the hall.

He steeled himself, fidgeting with the key a little before getting it in the door correctly. He turned the key, and then the handle, keeping his eyes on the ground as he made sure to pull his bag in the room before closing the door.

"Wait, what the fuck?"

Francis jumped and froze in his actions, his back to the source of the voice he heard. He'd barely clicked the door shut before he heard the sound of a bed moving behind him.

"Oh, come on. You're not scared of me, are you? I'm supposed to be here."

"A-Are you..." Francis stuttered, trailing off right before he would have been interrupted anyway.

"Your roommate? Yes. Now, come on. Please stop acting so afraid," the voice pleaded, sounding more annoyed than threatening. Francis oblidged - not because he was told to, but because it would make things more difficult and awkward if he didn't - and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.

"W-w..." Francis stuttered out, glancing down at the paper in his hands. "A-Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm Arthur," the boy nodded, grinning. "And you are?"

"I'm Francis," he nodded, a (hopefully subtle) blush creeping across his cheeks as he spoke.

"Francis..." the boy, now known as Arthur, repeated, grinning. "That's a nice name. So uh, Francis. Why don't you go ahead and put your stuff away? I won't pester you until you're done, if you'd like."

Francis nodded softly, not really answering him as he brushed passed the boy, throwing his bag and unzipping it. It was time to unpack, and to make the room as homey as he could without seeming like a dork to Arthur.

Especially with Arthur's eyes feeling like they might be boring through him as he did so.


End file.
